In His Eyes: Awakenings
by Jenigoyle
Summary: The eps as told through the eyes of our favorite gargoyle...


In His Eyes Entry 1: Awakening Jenigoyle  
  
Gargs aren't mine-at least not while I'm awake-and I get only pleasure writing for the loyal gargs fans! Well, I'm re-releasing my IHE series.I did promise to finish it, and so I will. But it's been a while, so I'm putting out the first one's I did, and keep continuing from there until either the Hunter's Moon trilogy or Angels in the Night-I haven't decided yet. Of course, thanks to MidnightzStorm-this series is complimentary to her In Her Eyes series. Thanks, Midnight, you had a really creative idea and I'm happy to be working along with you on it! Mine tell the stories of the cannon series episodes through the eyes of.guess who. Of course you know who! He's tall, dark, and really broody.oh, did I mention he's a gargoyle? (Ok, if you still don't know, here's a hint-it's Goliath!!) Well, let us know what you think! Email me and/or MidnightzStorm at jenigoyle@hotmail.com and/or daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com . Please read both our works-we are trying to link them together. Now the fun begins..  
  
Manhattan, 1994 AD  
  
I write these words even as they fail to come to me. I have lost everything-my home, my world, my time. Well, perhaps not my home, for Castle Wyvern still stands though it has been moved to a foreign land unknown to me and to my clan. It is still difficult to comprehend that the castle is still standing after one thousand years.  
Yes, it has been one thousand years since I last drew breath. Since I last laughed. Since I last cried. Yet ten thousand years could go by and I would still remember that night. The night everything changed. I look at the moon now as I am writing, still struggling with the memories. The silver orb-it looks the same, still casts her brilliant visage over the world. Strange; I never thought about how that glowing sphere would look from the other side of the world.  
But then again, why would I? I was content where I was. I had my clan, my brothers and sisters, my Angel-  
My Night Angel.  
I-it is.hard, even now, to think of her. It hurts to think, to breathe. To remember. To me it was as yesterday that I held her in my arms, living our simple lives with our clan. I miss her. I have to nearly laugh at that last statement-it is so simplistic to say those three words, as they seem so inadequate to describe the pain I feel, yet I can find no truer way to say it. I miss her. Just seeing her night after night brought a joy to my heart I had only hoped to experience while dreaming. And then Fate, as she can so cruelly do, took my beloved from me. I will never again know her smile, her laughter, her love.  
How I go on about my lost love! As if I were the only one to ever suffer loss. Does my yearning bring her back? No, of course not-and yet the memories are so tangible it seems as though I can hold her, touch her, whenever I close my eyes. It would be so easy, so very easy to retreat into my own self-pity and grief, to drown myself in the endless sea of reminiscence. But I have a clan to protect, to lead; though we number so few now. But numbers matter not, they are my responsibility. And for their sakes alone I carry on.  
I am very grateful that my mentor still lives to guide me. He is the rock I can always lean on, the support I need when I face the impossible. The three young ones are so curious and eager-I hope and believe they will adapt well to this time. Which brings me to David Xanatos.  
He is the man that broke the spell holding us all prisoners of an endless stone sleep. It was he who brought Wyvern from Scotland to this place the humans call Manhattan. I can look down now from my perch, viewing the bright lights and large buildings of glass, stone and metal. It is a world of wonders, but how wondrous can it be without someone to share it with?  
Once again I have grown melancholy. Ah, well, it has been said that time is the healer of wounds, and now I feel as though I will be the one to truly test those words. People yearn to lose their most painful memories- after all, how can you miss what you cannot remember? But I do not want to forget. And perhaps that is my problem. But memories can be a source of great strength as well as sorrow; I suppose it depends on the individual, and how he reconciles himself to the past.  
I met yet another human this night. Meeting her was very unlike meeting Xanatos. He is distant and cold, that human, and I find it difficult to believe a word of his façade that he wishes only to be our friend. I will not trust him-never again will I make that mistake.  
And yet this woman I have just recently met made me hesitate to say those words. I do not know why. But I digress, where was I? Oh, yes, meeting the human Elisa Maza.  
As I stated, this was different that meeting Xanatos. He was privy to our existence; the woman was not. In other words, meeting her was by chance, an accident. This is what I mean: This human had been slinking around the castle, and I watched her from this very tower I now perch on as Xanatos took her out into the courtyard and told her something about repelling an invasion by a rival corporation, attempting to explain the earlier disturbance. Whatever that meant-his choice of words is such that I can only comprehend every other sentence he speaks. I did enjoy the human female's response and could not repress my smile as she spoke to my benefactor. "Repelled an invasion?! You're a private citizen, Xanatos, not a country!"  
To speak to a man of such position in that manner was most amusing. I sense a certain arrogance about David Xanatos, and I approved of how the woman handled him. She seemed outspoken at least, and I admire that. And that voice-she spoke with such authority and conviction, and yet it was not harsh or arrogant in the slightest. Simply realistic. With just a few words, I was already beginning to form an opinion of her. She seemed as one who would willingly get along with anyone, yet would tolerate no exaggerations or omissions of the truth. I was willing to wager her to be some type of guardian; perhaps some kind of knight of the realm. I do not know why, but the image of her in battle attire from my time came easily to me. She seemed like some majestic goddess, standing on a battlefield above her fallen enemies, whose sword would bring swift justice. But I shook off my curious thoughts-I did not know this woman, and I was already envisioning her as some noble crusader! I returned my attention to her conversation with Xanatos.  
I continued to watch them-well, mostly her-until Xanatos instructed his servant with the light hair escort the woman away. Cautiously, I glided to the next tower, determined to know more about this human woman who had visited my home.  
I was startled when, after she bid the servant a good night, she stopped the contraption she had boarded and stepped back out. I was somewhat annoyed with her for inviting herself to explore my home, but intrigued as well-much more intrigued than angered, to my own amazement. I know I have never been known for a calm temperament. I have a feeling that, had it been someone else, I would have been infuriated at this incursion. Yet I was not furious right then. Looking back on it, I could almost swear that I was.glad in some way. I wanted to meet her. I still do not know why. Even from several flights above, I could hear everything-her heart was beating in her chest as if it were trying to leap out of her very body as she ascended the stairway that brought her closer to my hiding place in the shadow of the tower.  
Ducking down, I waited and watched as she walked cautiously out into the open, glancing around before walking over to the edge of the tower, looking out over the city. Interesting, I thought. She doesn't seem very affected by the height. A most unusual human indeed.  
I did not realize that I had been staring at the woman until I heard the watchdog's low growl of warning. Knowing that she would be alerted, I turned away quickly as she whirled around, pulling some shiny talisman from inside her coat.  
Somewhat alarmed, I tensed myself, ready for a fight, though I found I had absolutely no desire to fight this woman, to my surprise. I would never have attacked her without provocation, but to defend my home or one of my own, I would do anything necessary. Anything.  
I repeated that to myself even as she spoke to my watchdog. Before she saw him clearly, she had said, "Ok, pal, let me see you, nice and slow." As the beast came out of the shadows, I saw her face.  
It went from determination to shock to horror-yes, horror-and then back to determination again. I knew she would use the talisman she held in some way on my beast. There was no choice. I stepped from my hiding place and took it from her, crushing it with one hand immediately. It was remarkably light for being a metallic instrument. It was not of iron, as so many weapons I know of from the tenth century were formed. Tossing it aside I looked at her face again. Then I saw those eyes.  
Should I live another thousand years those eyes will still be etched in my mind.  
Her chest rose and fell quickly as she took deep gasps of air, as if she feared each one would be her last. She had nothing but fear in those dark, chocolate eyes. That startled me. Humans had always looked at me and my kind with fear, but it was mostly out- shadowed by their hatred and loathing. As I looked into those eyes, I could not make out any hatred. There was no anger. No loathing. Just fear. Fear of me. Of what I might do. And in a nearly blinding moment of clarity I finally understood why humans thought of gargoyles the way they did. I am not human, so therefore I cannot be trusted. Ironic, since it is the same way I felt about them. They are not gargoyles, so I cannot trust them. And in that moment of revelation it was clear that we had looked at humans in just the same way that they had looked at us. And all this time, I was deluding myself into believing we were better, superior. We-I-was as guilty of arrogance as they were.  
As I watched her tumble over the edge of the tower, I knew what I had to do.  
It was a dangerous drop for a gargoyle. The wind currents were weak, since these damnable buildings block so much of the wind. It would be difficult to glide, and I would be in nearly as much danger of plunging to my death as this human. Still, I was determined to save her, or die in the attempt. There was no alternative in my mind.  
Bracing myself, I launched downwards and tucked my wings in close to my body, trying to fall faster to catch up to her. Then I had to hope I could catch some air current to escape the fall once I had her.  
I finally did reach her, and I use the word finally because it seemed hours had passed since I first went after her, when it had actually been less than five seconds. Though she was frightened, I recall how she latched onto me, clinging to me as we descended further.  
I forced myself to look anywhere but her face. I did not want to see fear in those eyes again, though I still do not know why it bothered me so. I am accustomed to not caring about how a human feels about me; tuning them out. I realized I must release her quickly, or she would probably faint there in my arms. To my advantage I was at last able to catch an updraft, and soon I was on a ledge that was jutting out of the adjacent building and set her down immediately. I was unsurprised as she inched away from me the second she was out of my arms. I stayed where I was, not wishing to frighten her further.  
She managed a calm voice, and told me to "take it easy." Who was she fooling? I nearly laughed and wanted to give her a smart remark, something about who was the one falling off a rooftop (though I bit my tongue). And she wished for me to "take it easy." Even so, I had to admire her courage, though I know she was truly still fearful at the time. Why else would her heart beat so hard? I still can hear that beat, that constant drumming in her chest.  
Instead I asked her what she had been doing in my home, though I already knew she had been with Xanatos. I just wanted to hear her answer. Instead, she asked me a question; "You can talk? Who-what are you?"  
I do not think she even knew what I had asked. She seemed so overwhelmed by the notion that I could say anything at all. Again, I wanted to reply coarsely, but I bit my tongue. This century has done nothing for my temper, I quickly realized. I forced myself to remember that this was a different time and place. Most likely she had never seen a gargoyle before. Drawing once again on patience as I have tried to do so often in the past, I answered her question, telling her my kind had no names but that humans called me Goliath. She again asked a question: "Your kind? You mean there's more than one of you?" The thought of saying, "Yes, saying 'my kind' would imply multiple members, wouldn't it?" entered my mind, but I only sighed heavily and said, "Barely." I turned to climb the wall of the building, hoping she would forget about me and "my kind," knowing that I was taking a risk in letting her go. Ah, well, who would have believed her anyway, I thought. From what Xanatos has told me, humans are not nearly so superstitious as they were a millennium ago, or even a century ago. They think of gargoyles as simple statues. That is fine with me. Perhaps now I will find peace in their ignorant bliss. Ironic that the only way I seem to find peace in the human world is to not exist in it. It would be humorous if it were not so frustrating.  
I must return to the tale. I was about to leave her when she asked me not to go. I looked back at her, and she had the strangest look in her eye, though it was not fearful this time. Indeed, she did not seem to be worried about me attacking her- she seemed almost.curious. There was something in her look, though; a glint of some sort. She seemed to be gazing at me for a split second longer before she mumbled something about needing to get up to the castle or down to the ground. Then she said, "Since you can fly-"  
I cut her off immediately. I guess I wanted the record straight, so I told her that I glide; I do not fly. I was surprised at myself. Why should I have cared if she thought I flew? At the time I did not believe I would encounter her again. Yet even then that thought was scarcely in my mind. I do not know how, but I somehow believe that she is going to play an important part in my life here.a very important part. Even now, hours after meeting her, I feel the truth of those words. Already we have arranged to meet again tomorrow night. But I will get to that soon. The rest of my clan met her as well, and she seemed once again uncomfortable while around them; and just when she was becoming comfortable with me, too! I was watching them crowd around her in their curiosity and was unexplainably annoyed by it. I did not like seeing them surrounding her, taking much of her attention. I nearly told them to go away and leave us in peace, but that was a strange thought. I wonder why I felt so possessive, as though I did not want to share her with the rest of them. I dismissed the idle thoughts and continued to watch, though warily, as she talked to each of my gargoyles. After some time, I told her she needed to leave-the sun was about to rise and I did not know her; she could destroy us easily if she were to know our daily weakness. Had I the choice I would not have Xanatos know of it either. Her reaction was alarmed. She seemed honestly worried that I-we-wanted nothing more to do with her ever again. She said that she wanted to meet with me again and learn more about us. I do not know what possessed me to agree to her request to meet with her later; she had said that I would need someone to show me the city and how it works. For some reason I gave in to her argument-though Xanatos can surely do that for us as well. But where this human woman is concerned, my judgment is proving sorely lacking. "I'd like to know more about you." With those words she had said she wanted to know more about me-or did she mean my kind? She was talking to me-indeed, she seemed rather shy around my clanmates; she had stayed close to me. Perhaps she feels better around me because I saved her life. I admit I am looking forward to seeing her again-she has a determined spirit, somewhat like Xanatos, but she lacks his arrogance. She has a charm about her, and she does not even try to put it on, I can tell. I doubt she is even aware of it. Perhaps that is the largest difference between her and Xanatos-I have felt warmer gazes from snakes than this man. I am grateful that he brought me and my clan back together again, but that does not mean I must trust him.  
I keep telling myself I will never trust humans again, and it is easy to state it when I think of Xanatos; yet I am giving this Elisa Maza every chance to entrap me somehow, and I have known her for an even shorter period than Xanatos. I must use more caution. When I go to see her tomorrow, I will be there first, and I will make sure that she brings no one with her. I do not know why, but I am finding myself hoping against hope that she will not-but I must shake that thought. She is no friend, not even an ally yet. What care I if she betrays me tomorrow? I will know beforehand if she brings others and will escape easily. Let tomorrow come.  
  
I will do what I have to do then. What else can I do?  
  
I do not know how to begin this next entry. The last two nights have been a montage of shocks, miracles, and sadness. I will start with my meeting with Elisa, and work my way from there. Actually, I must first explain how Xanatos requested my help. Shortly after he had awakened us a few nights ago the castle was attacked by humans with strange weapons and they left our home in ruins. They came for something important to Xanatos. We fought them, but eventually they escaped, apparently with that important something from Xanatos. He told me they were stealing something called discs and that he needed my help to retrieve them. He told me that he felt these humans would use the discs for some terrible purpose, but something told me that Xanatos would not necessarily have better use for them. He asked me to consider helping him, and I left to ponder the idea.  
And now I come to my meeting with Elisa soon after. As I waited for Elisa on the rooftop we had agreed to meet upon, I kept thinking about the past-about my Beloved especially. I kept wondering what she would think of this world, of Xanatos-and of Elisa.  
It was not until I heard the small woman cautiously come out onto the rooftop that I exhaled, realizing that I had been holding my breath. Elisa was clearly alone-I could hear that heartbeat a mile away, I swear. No other human was anywhere near us. Yet she did not seem fearful or worried-just anxious. As I was. She must have been nervous as well. I know I was.  
I came out then, as she called out to me softly. She must have indeed been nervous, for she gasped as she saw me suddenly appear. I wonder if I will always have that effect on her. This thought troubles me, though I should not really care. But I do. She asked me why I had been hiding. I just blinked at her unbelievingly. Did she not realize that I could not completely trust her? I am beginning to realize, though, that she does not mean to be naïve-she is most intelligent and cunning, as she later proved-she was (and probably still is) simply unsure of how to deal with me. I can certainly relate.  
I told her truthfully that I wanted to be sure that she was alone. I told myself I would not deceive her into believing I trusted her-better she understood exactly where I stand. I was glad that she took no offense to my bluntness though. She even made a jest with me, saying I could handle a whole, uh, swat team, was it? I had to smile at her attempt for humor, even though I still have no clue as to what a swat team is. She did not try to tell me either. Perhaps I do not really want to know. Maybe I will ask her later.  
Just then my mentor swooped down from his perch above us-the crafty old gargoyle! I had to hide a grin, for though I can see and hear very, very well, I know my old mentor can come at me any time he chooses and I will never know it until it is too late. He is the only person who can make me feel like an untrained hatchling. When I asked him what he was doing there he replied that he wanted to make sure I was not being ambushed. Again, Elisa made an attempt at humor by saying we were paranoid even for New York, and I was beginning to appreciate the fact that she was warming to me-to us. Though her heartbeat only slowed just slightly.  
She asked my mentor if he was coming with us on the tour-did I hear something in her voice then? It sounded almost like reluctance. Why should she be reluctant to have my old friend accompany us? Perhaps she was simply wondering how to be tactful. Perhaps I only imagined her tone.  
She asked to know what to call my mentor then. I had told her that my kind had no names, save me, and that exception is due only to the insistence of Prince Malcolm of Wyvern. My mentor looked slightly offended at her questioning gaze, while I could only look on in amusement. I stayed silent-I had no desire to interrupt them, for I wished to see how my mentor would handle himself with Elisa-I knew I certainly needed tutoring in that area.  
My mentor asked her why humans named everything, claiming nothing is real to them until they have named it and given it limits. Elisa simply said that things need names, and I held back my laughter at such a simple, human argument. My mentor handled her well, asking if the sky or river needed a name. This, however, is where she caught us both by surprise. She replied instantly that the river was called the Hudson, and my mentor had such a look as I have never seen on him before. I could not hold back a smile this time-she had successfully stumped him, and I was duly impressed. Even my mentor was impressed, for though he gave an exasperated sigh, he gave in to her, saying he would be "the Hudson" as well. She readily agreed, saying, "Hudson it is." I imagine she was feeling very clever just then. My mentor-now Hudson-likes her, I could tell.  
Next she came over to me, and once again I heard her heart beat just a little faster, though not quite as fast as it did before. Was she still frightened of me? No-I again searched her face, her eyes. Perhaps she was still getting used to my kind; still unnerved at falling off of a huge towering building. That would have to be hard on anyone, I suppose-anyone human that is.  
She wondered aloud how she was going to keep people from noticing me. I was beginning to wonder if she were giving me these openings on purpose- it would have been so easy to have some fun at her expense. But, once again, letting the opportunity pass, I simply said that we would stay on rooftops. She answered, "Easy for you with those wings but what about me?"  
This time I could not resist. Instead of saying anything, I felt it would be more effective-and perhaps more fun-to show her. I simply reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to my chest. Again she gasped, but I was relieved when I realized it was a startled gasp, not a terrified one. For some reason, I want for her, more than any human I have ever met, to respect me. No, not simply respect. I realize now that I want her to like me-to want me as a friend and not just an ally or someone she owes a life debt to. Perhaps I am reaching out for a real friend-but a human? After just vowing never to so much as trust one ever again? But I cannot deny what I just stated.I truly do wish for her friendship. And I find myself desperately hoping she will not betray me- us. Regaining her composure, she just smiled lightly and said, "Well, that answers that question." Then she put her arm around my shoulders-that took me by surprise, though not unpleasantly so. As I looked into her eyes-I have looked into her eyes more than any other person, human or gargoyle, that I have ever known-I smiled, and I could feel her heart beginning to drum against her chest again. I realized then that my mentor-uh, Hudson-was still there, and looking at me with one of those expressions, like that of a rookery elder about to scold a hatchling. But I am not a hatchling. I am an adult gargoyle, and leader of this clan. I am not easily intimidated by anyone, not even my old friend. Clearing my throat, I announced that we should be off. I asked him if he was coming, trying out his new name with uncertainty. I am finding it not difficult to adjust to, but it is still slightly odd.  
He replied no, claiming that the city was too big, too bright, too loud-he wanted to go back to the castle. I must admit that I was slightly relieved when he left. Perhaps I was feeling a bit.scrutinized. And perhaps that is why he left. He always has respected my wishes.and my privacy.  
Once again her eyes found mine. She said, "Well, looks like it's just you and me." I had such a peculiar feeling then, as if I were.glad. Glad of what? To be with her alone? I still wonder what brought that thought on.  
She asked me what I wanted to see. I told her I wanted to see the dangers that threatened me and my kind. She told me to "lighten up," and I could not help but smile. I can see the humor and irony in the fact that this woman has been the only one to make me smile since I awoke in this strange land. I do not need to be as old and wise as my mentor to see already that she is remarkable.what a pity she was born human! What a gargoyle she would have made.  
She had said she was a cop, and I asked what that was. She just laughed and said she was "one of the good guys that helped lock up the bad guys." Her use, or maybe I should say misuse, of the English language is interesting to say the least, even if I can only decipher every other sentence; just like Xanatos. The difference, though, is that to listen to her gentle, caring voice I would not care if she spoke Greek.  
We glided over the city, and I appreciated the fact that she remained mostly silent, save when I asked her a question, or when she wanted to point out something she thought important. She asked nothing of me, and I was grateful for that. I worried that she would assail me with many questions, not caring if the past was a painful subject for me. She did not, and I was able to enjoy her silence comfortably-I hope she felt the same, though her heart still beat rather quickly. It must have been a thrill for her to be up in the air so high-it is not humans' natural habitat, after all.  
Looking down from our glide, she noticed a couple of humans (a man and woman) with their car-I believe that is what she called that contraption-being approached by a group of three younger males. Elisa had a look on her face that told me that trouble was coming, so I asked what was going on. She told me to land quickly in an ally nearby, and as I did so she told me to wait for the young humans to follow her into the dark area. I did not like this-I asked if they would hurt her or the other two humans they were approaching. She just shook her head and told me to relax, and be ready. Without another word she turned and walked into the street. Bracing myself, I crouched slightly and waited.  
I did not have to wait long. Elisa did quite well luring them into my hiding place; I still smile in memory at how she mocked them. She had seemed so confident, as if she had no doubt that I could take on these young ones.that I even would. That hit me hard-she was putting much trust in me to count on me to protect her and the couple. The thought warmed me, and I was determined to prove why I was worthy of such trust. As soon as they began running after her, coming nearer, I could feel my eyes glowing, my body tensed and ready for battle. Letting Elisa run safely behind me, I roared at the three young males, creating the desired effect. They stopped in their tracks, frozen with fear. This is exactly what I wanted. I easily disposed of them with simple brute force, but the couple that had just been saved from the "mugging," as Elisa later called it, just turned and ran. After dealing with the youths, Elisa and I were alone once again. She walked up to me from her safe distance and all I said was, "Human gratitude?" Of course, I was referring to the fleeing couple. I did not care much-I was used to such treatment.  
She shrugged and said, "I guess," and then said something else that will last in my memory for life.  
"You know, Goliath, you may be the best thing to happen to this city in a long time."  
Then she just put her hands in her coat and walked on. I was momentarily stunned. After a few seconds, I cautiously followed her. First her trust, and now she had complimented me as I had never been complimented before. And it was not like Xanatos's false flattery-this was genuine. I was elated.and afraid.  
We walked through what she called Central Park soon after. She made some offhand comment about our being the only couple not having to worry about being "mugged" and I could only shake my head, saying that this world is as savage as the one I remember. Her response completely overwhelmed me-she simply stated that I was judging it the way humans have judged me. I could only stop walking and look at her. How wise and perceptive of her! She cannot be past her thirtieth year, and already she has an air of maturity and common sense about her that makes her seem as wise and serene as my mentor himself. She says the simplest things, but they are most effective because they are true. That sets her apart from other humans; she has the courage to say such things.  
Suddenly I was distracted from her soft speech by a sound in the brush around us. Cocking my head to the side with a slight growl, Elisa immediately noticed something wrong and asked what it was. How quickly she was ready to take my warning. Pity we had no time to ponder as I heard a whistling through the air. I can usually catch a spear or even a sword if I have to in mid-flight, but I did not have time to search for the offending weapon for it was so fast that immediately I felt something sharp pierce my body, causing me to roar in pain and rage.  
The next thing I knew, I was covered by humans in black-the same, I realized, as those that had attacked the castle the night I had awakened- and I was desperately trying to fling them off of my body. But I could not; my strength was ebbing and all I could feel was a forced slumber come over me. My last rational thought was that I was about to die, and Elisa with me. Should I ever die in battle, that is one thing; but I could not bear being responsible for another's death-especially her death. Somehow that thought burned in my mind, keeping a spark of consciousness inside me.  
Fighting to stay conscious, I watched as they held Elisa, at the same time mocking me, telling me that they would hunt and destroy my clan. I declared that I would not let them, and as the leader of our attackers continued to taunt me, asking what made me think I had a choice, Elisa broke free of her captor and came to my aide. I watched in amazement and admiration as she drove her body into the human holding a weapon over me, similar to the one I took from Elisa when she first saw me. With renewed hope and strength, I threw off the other humans that were holding me pinned to the ground. Elisa immediately ran to me, laying her hand delicately on my chest, as if to check that I was still there and uninjured.  
Before I had time to think or respond to her, I felt hot blazes around our feet-some kind of beams of energy. Deadly weapons these humans now carry these days! Grabbing Elisa, I took off into the night, knowing that the sleep I had been fighting was coming upon me again, and I sped up as fast as I could to put as much distance between us and our assailants as possible. Soon, I had to land and set her down, and I crouched to the ground.  
Elisa was beside me once again, her hands resting softly on my arm and neck. She was obviously concerned for me, and I was deeply touched. Before I could say anything about her helping me to fight our attackers, something on my wing strut caught her attention. Gently she pulled something off of me and held it up for me to see. She told me it was a device that led them to us; allowed them to track us. I believe she called it a. transmitter, I think. Yes that was it.  
A stray dog came near us then, and after placing the transmitter on it and sending it scampering away, she helped me to my feet, taking as much of my weight as she could upon herself. As we headed deeper into the park, I was deep in thought. She had touched me many times that night, as though I were her close friend instead of a mere acquaintance; and a strange one at that. Well, strange by human standards anyway. Odd how I have come to think more like them than I had realized. Perhaps we were not so very different in the grander scheme, I thought as I held on to my human companion.  
But her touch held deeper meaning for me. It had been a long time since I had been held in a gentle way, a caring way, and it was heavenly to feel it again. The source did not matter-I just craved some affection after all this time. Having the responsibilities of a leader makes one isolated-simple friendly contact is more limited. I understood this when I was my ment-Hudson's-second in command. I accepted it.but then I had my Angel, my mate, at my side. And now I am alone.  
Just as I realized that I was enjoying Elisa's closeness and her concerned touch, I felt the dawn approaching. I knew then that the moment of truly testing her had come-not that I had much choice in the matter. I pushed away from her gently and dropped to the ground, telling her I would not make it back to the castle in time-before sunrise. She asked what would happen at sunrise, and I only had time to say, "You'll see," before I saw the sunrise peeking over the horizon, stealing my consciousness once again. I could not help but wonder, even briefly, if that sunrise would be my last. Either the group of humans would find me, or Elisa would destroy me.  
  
The latter made me feel worse.  
  
But I did awaken that sunset, and I found her there beside me, sitting on the ground. I could not disguise my disbelief-she had obviously stayed with me the entire day! Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and she had dark circles underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. But I had never seen a more wonderful sight! Elisa had passed the test.I was relieved beyond my ability to explain it. She had come to me right away, again touching me as she asked if I was all right. I realized that I was beginning to really enjoy her touch. Odd. I had asked her if she had indeed stayed there with me, and she shrugged modestly and said simply that someone had to ensure those "comic book rejects" did not find me. I was too stunned to even ask what a comic book reject was, but I was too happy to care. Maybe there is hope for gargoyles and humans to coexist peacefully after all. And I can believe that because one single human helped to show me their virtues.  
Because one human showed me kindness.  
Because one human showed me loyalty.  
Because one human saved my life at the risk of her own.  
I thanked her, though I knew it was hardly adequate since she had done so much for me. She said we were even, and I wanted to say we were friends, but I knew we were still a ways away from total trust. I am still not quite ready. It will take time. At least on my part-I cannot guess as to how she feels. But that night reawakened something inside me.a hope for the future.  
As I was leaving she asked if I would meet her later that night. I saw the hope in her eyes, and before I even knew what I was doing I was nodding my agreement. We arranged another rooftop, and I asked if she wanted me to see her home. I saw her eyes drop briefly as she held her breath. I understood. She was not quite ready to give me that kind of trust, to disclose where her dwelling was. I was not offended-well, I guess that is a lie. I wanted her to trust me; I still do. But I cannot have a double standard-to earn trust, I must give it, and I know that I cannot do it yet. So I will wait. I owe her that.  
So with that, we left each other. I was concerned that she would be attacked again, but before I left she assured me that her weapon-she has a new one now, and she called it a gun-would protect her. So I let her go, and went back to my own home.  
And a new shock, the biggest and most profound yet, awaited me.  
All that I had experienced in this new world, from our reawakening up to that point, did not nearly prepare me for what was to happen next.  
I immediately told the others about the incident of the previous night when I arrived home. When I addressed my mentor with his new name, the younger warriors were surprised, and then they suddenly wanted names as well. I simply smiled and asked what names they wanted. The red, beaked one chose Brooklyn, while the small web-wing chose Lexington, and the larger aqua-colored one chose Broadway. Then the one called Brooklyn named the watchdog Bronx. I am not quite sure where they came up with those names but I believe they said they were parts of the city. Just then Xanatos's servant interrupted us. I do not like that man-he is cold and something seems inhuman about him; I have noticed that he does not even smell quite human either.  
He-I heard Xanatos called him Owen-informed me that Xanatos wanted to see me. I agreed and followed Owen to meet with Xanatos. I was no sooner in his study than he told me an old acquaintance of mine was there. I was dumbfounded-I only knew him, Owen, and Elisa; and my clan members of course. Who then could it be?  
I found out quickly as a familiar shape appeared in the doorway facing me. As she made her way into the light, I nearly passed out. I felt the breath rush from my lungs and I could only gasp for lack of air. I can only imagine how my eyes must have looked then, as I felt they would explode from their very sockets.  
My Angel of the Night stood before me, her arms extended out to embrace me. Even then, I could not get past the shock-surely it was some trick, some horrid joke! But then I heard her voice-oh that sweet voice I had only heard in my dreams for the last thousand years. "Goliath, my love."  
With those simple words I suddenly came out of my delirium, stepping towards her and taking her in my arms.  
For a strained moment I simply held her, telling her how I could not believe it was really her. When we finally parted, I asked how it was possible that she was alive. She claimed she had escaped the massacre of our clan by trying to find me as I was searching for the Vikings. She said that when she returned she had found me already in the deep stone sleep of the Magus's spell, and had requested the same fate. Xanatos spoke up and said that he had found her and brought her here to see if she would awaken as well. I could barely hear either of them though; I was simply too happy to care. I told her so; I told her that with her alive I could start to live again as well.  
Leaving Xanatos in his private study, I took my beloved deeper into the castle. She had protested, saying that she wanted to see the others. I silenced her then, telling her there was time enough for that. The truth was that I was being selfish-I wanted her to myself if only for a short time. I took her to the nearest private chamber I could find, and spent the next several hours showing her how much I had missed her, how much I loved and needed her.  
She had been like a tigress in my arms, as though she were the one who had lost me. I suppose now that is true; we both lost each other. And now fate had brought us together again. My world was whole once more. We held each other as though we believed there would be no tomorrow, until at last she convinced me to let her see the others before dawn, which was still several hours away. I told her so, but she laughed and told me that I could not keep her all to myself. I told her that I begged to differ, but gave in and took her up to the tower, telling her to wait as I gathered the clan.  
They were as shocked and thrilled as I was upon seeing her. I watched them crowd her happily, smiles lighting their faces like I had not seen in a millennium. After telling them how good it was to see them again as well, she turned to me and asked a favor. And of course I would not deny her, so she asked me to help in retrieving the discs for Xanatos, and I agreed with her that I owed him something for bringing her back to me.  
And so we told Xanatos that we would help. He gave us his instructions, and I dispersed the clan to the locations of where the discs were being held. To make a long story short, we all managed to return with the discs, though none of us were without at least minute injuries. I could not complain though, as we could have been far worse off. Something troubled me about my Angel, however. The two of us had attacked the air fortress for the first disc, and she had been most merciless with the humans. What had disturbed me most was how she was willing to throw unconscious, helpless humans from the ship, which was very, very high in the air. I told her that killing in the heat of battle was one thing, but this was different. She gave me a look then, a look I had never received from her. She flung the humans aside, telling me that the centuries have made me weak. All I could do was stare at her back as she walked away from me. Reluctantly I followed her. After we retrieved the disc, she damaged the ship, starting a serious fire. I still remember the flames, how the humans scrambled about, trying desperately to save their flying fortress even as it descended closer and closer to the body of water below. I wanted to help them but my Angel pulled me away, and so we left. I could not shake the feeling of guilt I had, especially when I thought of Elisa. I hate to say this, but I honestly wonder if I would have cared about saving the ship so much had I not met her. Would I have been as merciless as my beloved? I still cannot believe how one human has come to affect me so.  
Back at the castle, we all gave Xanatos the discs. He was most pleased, and as he took them and left, I told my beloved that I had promised to meet a friend.  
She immediately asked who, and I told her about Elisa Maza. She had a vicious look then, and it caught me off guard. She claimed that we did not and should not have human friends besides Xanatos. I tried to reason with her, telling her that Xanatos should prove to her that not all humans are bad; though I find it hard to believe I was very convincing since I barely believed myself.  
She asked if I could forgive the humans for what they did to us. I told her that the ones who had killed our clan died a thousand years ago. She countered that their descendants should pay; that she would have blood for blood.  
I was too sad to reply right away. She obviously was not the beloved of my youth any longer. I told her so-I told her that though she claimed that the years had changed me, they also changed her. That she had become hard, unforgiving. That she was not as I remembered her. She only stared at me then, and I calmly said I was going to see Elisa. Strange-before that moment, I had not thought of Elisa as a friend quite yet; in fact I was distinctly trying not to.  
But I could not deny it any longer. My instincts have been telling me from the moment I met Elisa that she is trustworthy. I decided to trust those instincts, wherever they lead me. I can only hope not to regret it.  
So I went to see her as I promised. Soon I saw her on the rooftop we had arranged to meet upon. No sooner had I landed than she was already questioning me about the night's events.  
I explained how we were returning Xanatos's stolen discs, but she told me that she had checked on them and that they were not his after all. This information took me by surprise, but not because I did not want to believe it-but because I believed it so quickly and easily. And it angered me. Here this human, this Elisa Maza, had saved my life asking nothing in return and I had been reluctant to trust her. And this other human, Xanatos, has done quite the opposite, asking us to risk our lives for his precious discs. Everything was clear then-Elisa told me that I needed to trust someone in this world, and that I would be better off with her than Xanatos. And I agreed. The decision was made. The die were cast. The players were set. And there would be no turning back.  
I returned to the castle, only to find chaos in my ancient home. My clan was being attacked by gargoyle figures made of metal. I sped up, catching a glimpse of Xanatos-and he was watching the scene with a smile! I could have ripped his throat out right then! But my clan needed me, so I bared my teeth and flew into the pandemonium. One by one, we finally destroyed them all-not one remained.  
It was over. So I thought. After the last machine had been destroyed, my love-my very Angel of the Night-fired a weapon of some sort at me!  
As I fell to the terrace below, I could only look at her with complete shock. How could she be firing upon me? It was inconceivable! A mistake-some horrible mistake. I asked what she was doing. I glanced at the others where they stood below as Xanatos had his own weapon aimed at them, telling them to let my love and I "play out our little drama." Ignoring him, I stood and faced my love, who still kept her weapon leveled at me. I think that hurt more than angered me-to think that she could even consider killing me was more than I could deal with. I almost rushed at her so she would do it and be done; perhaps then I would fade into oblivion and be at peace. What did I have if my own beloved Angel of the Night had turned against me?  
She told me that I had been a fool; that she had made a bargain with the Captain at Wyvern and Hakon, the slaughterer of my clan, of HER clan, to sac the castle. She said that I was the one who destroyed the clan because I would not take them with me. What hurt was that I believed her-I felt as if I had shattered my brothers with my own hands. She had struck my most vulnerable spot.my guilt.  
But I told her that there was good and evil in all of us-human and gargoyle alike. The whole time I said this, Elisa was in my thoughts. She was my strength then; my courage to stand up to my beloved. I struck a low blow of my own.I told her none of this would have happened had it not been for her betrayal. My aim was true-she was upset by that and asked me to join her. To help her exterminate the humans. She came forward then, asking me if finding each other after a thousand years of solitude meant nothing to me. She had much nerve to ask such a question. Oh, how I wanted to keep her! It was so tempting to just hold her and say, Yes, beloved, let's destroy the humans and finally have our revenge! She still wanted me, but at a price. It was so tempting.but could I live with the price? So tempting. Suddenly I thought of Elisa-of her faith, her respect.her loyalty. Firmly my decision was made. So I remained silent, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I would surely betray my own resolve. And so I waited, hoping that she would just kill me and be done with it.  
She was angered by my silence and aimed the weapon. I waited for the blow, nearly welcoming it; welcoming the peace of oblivion. So close. And then I felt it barely miss me; just barely. I felt the fire above my head and cause a wall behind me to explode, knocking me to the ground. She calmly walked towards me, her stunning figure visible and becoming clearer through the heavy smoke, and told me that she too had a name. That I should know it before dying. To hear her speak those words-so coldly, so calmly, so deadly-tore at my heart. She told me that her name was Demona, and I felt that it was appropriate, and had I time to speak I would have said so, telling her that she was no longer my Angel, but a demon that had taken her place instead.  
And then I saw a flash of red and blue. I sat up immediately and saw Elisa rolling with Demona along the ground. But the weapon had fired. The shot hit a high tower, and I watched in horror as a large chunk of it crashed down where my beloved and Elisa then stood, shattering the terrace beneath them. I felt my world crumbling as quickly as the wing of the castle under the force of the tower crashing upon it. And then I saw them both falling. I had a choice to make.a horrible, terrible, unforgivable choice.  
I had only seconds to decide.  
I knew full well I could reach one.  
Only one.  
My Angel. Elisa.  
My once-beloved, the rookery sister of my youth.  
My friend, who had once again risked her life for me.  
Steeling myself, I made my decision.  
I leaped and grabbed Elisa by the hand, pulling her up to the safety of my arms and glided away from the falling rubble, taking her back up to the tower. Once I set Elisa safely down on a tower, I looked back down. Demona was only a tiny dot then, but I could still hear her screaming. I knew it was too late. She was gone. I heard myself roaring then, such a roar of raw agony and rage as I have so rarely done before. Perhaps she would be able to survive the fall; perhaps not. I was not to know-not then anyway. Maybe not ever. Perhaps that is a blessing.  
A cold, blind rage took me then. My only thought was vengeance against the man I felt was responsible for all of this-this human who had brought me to this forsaken land and time-this place that had so corrupted my Angel, that showed hatred instead of love, and deceit instead of trust.  
  
I held him by his miserable throat and dangled him like the worm he was over the side of the castle. I said only that Demona had wanted me to destroy humanity and that I would start with him. Of course, I had no intent, even then, of committing genocide; my words were meant to taunt an enemy I felt nothing for. I said nothing else; I meant only to throw him down to his death, to rest beside his filthy world's creation that had once been my beloved. As far as I was concerned, he and this world had killed her. Xanatos even dared me to do it, saying, "Go ahead.without me you'd still be gathering moss." And, oh, the cocky gleam in his eye! How I wanted to drop him, and I was just about to.  
But before I could do it, a voice carried through the haze of anger that clouded my mind. That wonderful soothing voice that I had chosen to listen to above any other in this new time and place. Elisa stood below me, asking me-pleading with me-not to do it. For some reason, as I turned to face her, seeing her eyes softened my heart, and I knew then, even as I asked her for a good reason, any reason, not to drop him, that I could not do it, for the sake of her respect if nothing else. I only knew that I did not want her to be disappointed in me. But what really hit me hard was what she said next, in response to my request for a reason not to kill David Xanatos. "Because if you do, you're the same as Demona." And then my mentor was standing next to her, and said that she was right. Then he asked me if that was what I wanted. To be frank, I did not care much. I wanted to kill the man. And had it not been for Elisa, I would have, and not given it a second thought.  
I saw her eyes, then; that damnable fear was back, and I could not kill the pathetic human I held. I flung Xanatos towards the castle, and did not say another word. But it was worth it, for Elisa looked at me and smiled then. I had won her respect, her total respect at last, and I knew it from just looking at her. It was hard-won I thought as I looked at Xanatos laying at our feet.  
She arrested Xanatos. Later, as dawn approached, I stood with Elisa and Hudson on Wyvern's highest tower. Looking away from them, I asked if they thought she survived. They knew whom I was speaking about.  
Elisa said nothing, she seemed to recognize my pain. It is one of her best qualities-she does not comment or question; she does not judge, nor advise. She simply leaves you as you are, either accepting or rejecting you as she chooses. I really do respect and appreciate that about her, and in that subtle way, she accomplishes change-not through force of will like so many others, but through inspiration. I wonder if she is aware of the trust she engenders. Hudson replied to my question, though, and said that if Demona had survived we would know soon enough. I could not tell if I was dismayed or relieved by the thought.  
Hudson left me alone with my new human friend then, and she stood beside me as I took my place on my perch. I told her it was nice to know I had at least once friend in this world, and it was my way of telling her that I accepted her friendship, and was giving her mine in return. She told me that she hoped I had more, many more, but whether I did or not that she would always be my friend. The thought pleased me greatly, and I know now as I knew then that no matter how many friends I am blessed with, none will ever take her place in my mind, or my heart. And now, tonight, I have been thinking once again of my once-beloved. I have tried to think of the right words to describe my grief, my pain, and my hope. I do not know what the future will hold, but I will try to face it as best I can, and with the clan, and my new friend, Elisa, I can begin to hope. As for my Angel-time will tell. I hope she finds the peace so long denied her all those centuries ago, in this life or the next. But for now, all I can do is say goodbye to the past and wait for tomorrow. Rest in peace at last, my Angel of the Night.  
  
Thanks Midnight-I hope you liked this! This first one goes out to you, since you inspired it, proofread it, and approved it. Comments? Flames (hope not)? If you've never read MidnightzStorm's fics, PLEASE GO READ THEM NOW!!!! Until sunset, my friends. 


End file.
